


cotton candy lullaby

by peachsneakers



Series: fluffuary [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Emceit, Fluff, Fluffuary, M/M, Sleepiness, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Emile's had a long day. Deceit's here to help.
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Deceit Sanders
Series: fluffuary [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620391
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	cotton candy lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> ngl i picked deceit because it's the only ship name i could really find lmao

"Someone doesn't look stressed out at _all_ ," Deceit murmurs, watching his boyfriend slouch into the room. Emile looks up, giving a tired smile as he rubs at his forehead.

"Busy day," he says. "You know how it gets."

"Did Virgil make his appointment?" Deceit asks curiously. Emile wags an admonishing finger, although the giggle threatening to burst free undermines it.

"Now, Dee Dee, you know I can't tell you that," he says. "Patient confidentiality and all that. I may work in the Imagination in someone's head, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't _try_ to follow real world practices!"

Deceit shrugs.

"Fair enough," he says. "You look tense, darling. Come here." He beckons with one of his extra arms, gently tugging his boyfriend closer with another two, until Emile is flopped on the couch, resting between Deceit's legs with his head on Deceit's chest.

"Much better," Deceit says smugly. Emile giggles.

"I agree," he says, a yawn popping out before he can stop it. "I might fall asleep, though..."

"Ah, yes, that would be _such_ a travesty, wouldn't it?" Deceit murmurs. "How could you think of falling asleep with your boyfriend, after a long day?" He summons a blanket with an elegant flourish, letting it flutter down over the two of them. "Truly, the most fiendish of schemes."

"Oh, you," Emile says, but Deceit can hear the smile in his voice. He reaches down, sinking his fingers in the fairy floss pink cloud of Emile's hair and gently massaging his scalp. Emile sighs in bliss, relaxing against him.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine," Deceit sings, his voice low and soft. He can feel his boyfriend further relax against him, the stresses of the day slowly melting away from the combination of Deceit's clever fingers and the warmth of the blanket. "You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." He holds the last note out, trembling in the stillness.

"Never," Emile vows sleepily. 

"Hmm?" Deceit asks. Emile shifts a little, trying to look up at him.

"I'll never take your sunshine away," Emile says.

Deceit pretends his eyes aren't wet as he continues to massage his boyfriend's head. By Emile's soft, satisfied hum, he doubts that he's been very successful.


End file.
